La historia epica
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: Navidad, Navidad, Dulce navidad... Los combo niños están preparando la obra navideña y están muy ocupados y contentos trabajando para que todo sea un éxito. Mientras tanto Serio no se olvida de Azul e intenta conseguirle un gran regalo navideño. Un toque de SxA porque sino no seria un fic con mi estilo ;)
1. La obra de navidad

HOLAAAAAAAAA! Cuanto tiempo hace que no escribía algo para ustedes, mejor dicho, publico algo para ustedes, porque escribiendo estoy muy seguido, el tema es que no consigo terminarlos fics que ya se me ocurre otra idea y sigo con la más nueva. Pero esta vez noooooo! Estoy decidida a terminarlo antes que llegue navidad, asique voy a seguir escribiendo esto aunque me cueste el aprobar una materia (espero que esa parte no sea en serio porque si no, mi mama me va a matar y no me va a dejar escribir en paz hasta la navidad próxima -_- ).

Supuestamente este fic vendría después del longfic que estoy escribiendo (ya van casi 3 años y todavía no lo termino =*( ) "después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol" pero como obviamente no lo termine les voy a decir dos cosas que van a hacer que lo entiendan más (tranquilos, no es como termina)

1) Azul empezó a enamorarse de Serio muy lentamente y está peleando consigo misma para ver si eso es cierto o se lo imagina.

2) Serena (mi OC) ya no está (esa es la parte triste que les advertí en el cap. 1) y se fue de una manera dolorosa, por eso es el comentario de Paco "después de este año tan difícil que vivimos"

Y bueno… sin nada más que decir por ahora, les voy a recordar: **(Nota de autor)**, _(P: Iner)_, "pensamientos" y empezamos…

"**LA HISTORIA EPICA"**

_(P: Cap. 1: "La Obra de Navidad")_

-Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad. Cosiendo mi disfraz preparo la obra de navidad…la, lala, la, lala, la, lala, lala…

-Hola Pilar, ¿Cómo va ese disfraz?

-ya casi lo termine señorita soledad. Los de Azul y Serio ya están listo, solo hace falta que se los prueben. Al mío solo le falta un poco de pintura y brillantina en las cadenas de fantasma, apenas lo termine le doy los toques finales al segundo de Paco.

-Bien hecho Pilar. El primero que le hiciste a Paco es maravilloso. Confió en que los otros sean igual de increíbles.

-Serio se está probando su traje y le dije que le diera el suyo a Azul, asique en un momento deban estar llegando.

-Genial, pero recuerda que el de Paco es más importante porque es el principal.

-Aun no sé cómo es posible que se presentara a las audiciones voluntariamente y que obtuviera el papel principal.

-El solo dijo que Una Historia de Navidad era su cuento favorito y quería que la obra fuera para recordar. Si en la obra actúa como lo hace en los ensayos, de seguro lo será.

-Es cierto que lo hace bien

-Te dejare trabajar tranquila. Ehhh… Pilar…

-¿Qué señorita Soledad?

-No exageres con la brillantina. ¿Quieres?- _(P: El balde de brillantina azul, gris y blanca que Pilar tenia a pocos metros no le inspiraba mucha confianza.)_

-¿Cuando he exagerado? –contesto cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Solo recuerda que es un fantasma y no un árbol de navidad.

Faltaba menos de una semana para la obra de navidad que estaban preparando. No la iban a hacer en el colegio, sino en el teatro de Nova Nitza durante la noche buena. La obra elegida fue un clásico que todos conocen, la tradicional historia de Scrush y los fantasmas de navidad.

Para todos fue una sorpresa que Paco quisiera actuar y tener el personaje del viejo amargado, pero no solo lo consiguió sino que también lo hacía genial. Cuando actuaba de cascarrabias de verdad asustaba y cuando se encontraba con los fantasmas parecía que estuviera viendo a uno de verdad.

Serio había conseguido el papel de Scrush joven y estaba muy contento porque le habían dado a Azul el papel de la antigua novia de Scrush, asique les tocaba hacer un baile juntos. Los dos se habían divertido mucho ensayando esa parte y la señorita Soledad se quedaba embelesada mirándolos bailar porque según ella "parecían enamorados de verdad" **(Si supiera la verdad)** como respuesta a eso, ellos se separaban muy sonrojados y se sonreían incomodos.

Y Pilar… bueno… Pilar hacia todo: era el fantasma de Marley, el de las cadenas o mejor dicho el de la brillantina… se encargaba de los disfraces, hacía de varios extras y com personajes secundarios.

El clima también contribuía a crear un ambiente navideño, una fina capa de nieve tapaba parte de las calles y patios de la ciudad. Según las noticias había que prepararse para una fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba, pero nade le hacía caso porque el clima era muy agrádale y no era necesario más abrigo que una campera y en todo caso una bufanda para no preocuparse por el frio.

-Lindo disfraz ¿Qué haces ahí sentado?

-Hola versión vieja de mí. Estoy esperando a Azul para que Pilar controle los trajes.

-¡Mas respeto por tus mayores, niño!

-ja, ja. Aun no comprendo cómo es que quisieras ese papel. Considerando que a ti no te gusta el teatro y matarías a cualquiera que te sugiriera adicionar.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- dijo Azul llegando por atrás para unirse a ellos

-Es cierto. Pero también es cierto que amo la navidad, y después de este año tan difícil que vivimos… quería que esta fuera especial.- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, pero enseguida volvió a ser el Paco de siempre- Mejor vayan con Pilar antes de que se impaciente. Y… un consejo: no la hagan enojar si tiene una aguja. Adiós.

-Creo que hablo la voz de la experiencia.

-Si, mejor vayamos antes que nos pase lo mismo- dijo Serio dándose vuelta.-Wow… te ves muy bonita.

-Gracias. Si tú lo dices lo considerare un cumplido. Tú tampoco estás mal.

-Gracias. Pilar hizo un gran trabajo.

-Es cierto.

-Después de ti- la invito Serio con una reverencia.

-Gracias, usted es un caballero muy amable.

-Imposible no se amable en presencia de una dama tan bella.

Ambos empezaron a reírse, pero con el último comentario Azul se sonrojo un poco

-"¿Puede que sea cierto? Por favor, dime que fue de verdad y no solamente parte del juego"

Llegaron a donde estaba Pilar y se sorprendieron de ver el piso lleno de brillitos que tapaban todo.

-Qué bueno que llegaron. ¿Podrían ir a buscarme una escoba? Hubo un pequeño accidente con la brillantina- _(P: Sonrisa incomoda de parte de Pilar. Y… voy a decirlo: ¡Se los dije! -_-* )_

El resto del día pasó sin más contratiempos. Cuando termino el ensayo los cuatro se fueron a la biblioteca para entrenar con el maestre, pero él los encontró en la puerta.

-Hola niños, ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

-Con excepción de la erupción de brillantina, todo genial.-contesto Azul

-Debes admitir que todo se veía genial. Lo bueno es que no era brillantina rosa.

-Apoyo el punto de Pilar, me sentí dentro de una burbuja de nieve.

-¿Ves? Serio me apoya :P

-Eso les demuestra que se puede hallarle el lado bueno incluso al peor desastre. ¿No creen? Yo sí.

-Me hubiera gustado verlo…-fue la conclusión de Paco.

-Bien niños, faltan tan solo unos días para la navidad y todos ustedes están muy ocupados preparando la obra, asique me parece que pospondremos las clases hasta después de navidad. Después de todo, no pasara nada si se toman un descanso, ya han entrenado todo el año.

Le agradecieron al maestre y se fueron a la plaza a disfrutar de la nieve.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos una guerra de bolas de nieve?- sugirió Paco, a lo que todos asintieron.- Pilar, no te quiero de enemigo porque sé que me ira mal, asique… ¿y si hacemos equipo?

-De acuerdo ;)

**(Yo tampoco la querría como enemigo en algo en lo que me apunta para pegarme)** _(P: Ni yo)_

-Supongo que tú y yo seremos otro equipo ¿No, Serio?

-Por supuesto.

-Cuento con que darás tu vida antes para salvarme del enemigo.

-Lo haría cuando sea sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Qué haría yo sin mi valiente héroe?- dijo riéndose y dejando a Serio muy rojo

-¿Y por mí lo harías?

-No lo sé Pilar. Déjame pensar, Ehhh… creo que… no.

-Pues entonces no tendré piedad con tigo. ¡Al ataque!

_(P: Serio se metió en un lio…)_

_(P: Continuara…)_

**(¡Hey! ¿Porque siempre lo tenés que decir vos? Yo también quiero decir de vez en cuando) **_(P: y bueno… la próxima capas te dejo, si es que me acuerdo…) _**(¬¬)**

Bueno, la idea era hacer in oneshot (un solo capitulo) pero se me ocurrió algo más asique lo dejo hasta acá para no cansarlos con el primer capítulo y para ir dándoles algo de lo prometido. Si puedo en algunas horas voy a ver si puedo estar subiendo el segundo, o sino mañana. La idea es que para la noche buena ya esté completo y subido. Recen para que pueda cumplirles. Dtb

Suerte =)


	2. Un regalo regalado

Al parecer pude terminar el Cap. 2 para subirlo hoy mismo, no voy a mentirles, lo tenía a la mitad desde ayer y tenía casi todo en la cabeza para terminarlo.

Una aclaración que me olvide de hacer antes, para todo los que lean el fic y no hayan visto el intento de encuesta que hice en el face de desafío de relatos: supuestamente los combo son de Sudamérica y por ende la navidad es en verano, pero me gustó la idea de hacerlo con el "tradicional invierno", lo comente pidiendo opiniones y dos de 3 votantes dijeron que lo preferían, asique le di para adelante con la blanca navidad de mis sueños, porque como le dije a Enigmax cuando pregunto cómo era la navidad típica del rinconcito de América donde vivo, acá en Santa Fe, Argentina: lo típico es un calor que te tumba.

Y bueno…

Sin más preámbulo ni aclaraciones, seguimos con la historia que, para los que les gusta el romance, ahora se empieza a poner buena

_(P: Cap. 2: Un regalo regalado)_

Al día siguiente fue más largo el ensayo porque tuvieron que usar el vestuario por primera vez y después la señorita Soledad quiso hacer la obra de principio a fin para ver que no hubiera que hacer nada de último minuto.

-Bien niños, ya falta poco para la noche buena asique los días que quedan actuaremos tal como si fuera el día del estreno. Igualmente es pasado mañana, asique no será por mucho tiempo.

-"¡¿pasado mañana?! No lo puedo creer, aún no he terminado de comprar los regalos. Ni siquiera he pensado en que le daré a Azul, ese debe ser el más especial. Y además ya casi no tengo dinero"- **(Te entiendo absolutamente Serio -_- ) **_(P: Pues a mí nunca me paso =D )_**(Si claro… ¬¬ pero a vos nadie te ve y creo que aparte de mí, son muy pocas las personas que te hacen caso ¿Qué regalo tenés que comprar?) **_(P: Mejor deja la pelea para otro momento y seguí escribiendo que sino no vas a llegar a subir la historia antes de Noche Buena como esperabas =P)_

Como P tiene razón (como siempre, aunque me pese =*( ), continuo. Apenas la señorita Soledad dio por finalizado el ensayo, Serio corrió a dejar su vestuario para ir a ver que hacía para conseguir algún regalo. Guardo su traje en el armario donde iba y cuando recogió su mochila para salir corriendo, se encontró con Azul.

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges que estas tan apurado?

-Es que olvide hacer algo importante y no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Entonces no vendrás a la plaza con nosotros?

-Si lo termino rápido iré, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-dijo con una sonrisa tierna que disimulaba su desilusión.

-Te lo agradezco Azul, pero creo que puedo hacerlo solo.

-De acurdo. Que tengas suerte

-Gracias "la voy a necesitar…"

Serio salió corriendo mientras pensaba en que podría ser un buen regalo para Azul. Su bufanda amarilla flameaba con el viento por lo rápido que iba. En eso vio una vidriera y se paró casi automáticamente cuando leyó: librería.

-Este puede ser un buen lugar para encontrar algo que le interese a Azul.

Cuando entro vio al dueño del local sentado atrás del mostrador anotando algo en un cuaderno con una taza de chocolate caliente recién hecho al lado. Era en señor de unos cincuenta y tantos lleno de canas bien peinadas.

-Hola. Siéntete libre de revisar donde quieras. Detrás de ese librero hay una mesa por si quieres hojear alguno.

-Muchas gracias.

El empezó a investigar los estantes, y después de varios minutos se dio cuenta que los libros más antiguos estaban en el fondo. Serio pensó que Azul adoraba leer libros viejos que aparecían en la biblioteca y generalmente eran los que más disfrutaba, asique se dedicó a revisar esa parte. Empezó con la repisa más baja y después con la que estaba encima de esa.

-Cuantos libros… ¿Cómo se supone que sabré cual le gustara más?- se preguntó mientras intentaba ver un libro que parecía pesado.

Cuando lo sacaba, un libro que estaba en el último estante de más arriba, se resbalo, lo golpeo en la cabeza y cayó al piso. Él lo recogió intrigado al ver que era nuevo como para estar en ese lugar, y se llenó de curiosidad cuando leyó la tapa:

-"La historia épica: el verdadero significado de la navidad"- Serio giro el libro para leer la contra tapa-"¿alguna vez te preguntaste porque existe la navidad? ¿Querés saber cómo surgió y porque se festeja? Mucho se dice sobre la navidad, pero cuando se les pregunta por el origen de esta, pocos son quienes saben responder hoy en día. No es el árbol, no es san Nicolás, no son los regalos ni la estrella, tampoco es el espíritu de fiesta ni la tradición de darse regalos, todos estos salen de la historia épica que marco la primer navidad de la historia. Voy a explicarte de donde surgen cada uno de estos símbolos, pero lo que de verdad quiero contarte en este librito es la verdadera historia de navidad: la historia épica." Creo que le gustara a Azul, a ella le encanta este tipo de cosas.- No era un libro muy grande, tenía tapas flexibles y coloridas ilustraciones en sus páginas.

Se dirigió al mostrador y pregunto cuanto costaba. El vendedor lo tomo en sus manos para revisarlo, pero pasados unos segundos levanto una ceja intrigado.

-Es extraño…

-¿Qué es extraño?- pregunto curioso Serio

-No recordaba tener este libro. Parece nuevo, pero no recuerdo haberlo recibido en ningún momento. Yo soy el único que trabaja aquí, asique conozco casi todos los libros de este lugar… no recuerdo haber visto este libro en mi vida. Tampoco tiene precio, todos los libros de este lugar lo tienen indicado con lápiz o con una etiqueta.- lo miro por un momento más - ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-me encontró, mejor dicho… estaba revisando la parte baja del estante allí detrás, cuando me cayó en la cabeza desde el estante superior.

-Yo no lo puse hay. En los estantes superiores coloco los más antiguos. Además esa es la sección de los libros viejos- lo deposito en manos de Serio mientras se acercó al lugar donde había caído.

-Hay una cosa más extraña aun- comento serio mirando la tapa.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto el librero

-No lo firma ningún autor, solo dice… tu amigo el ángel de navidad.

-No tengo idea de lo que esté ocurriendo con ese libro tan misterioso, pero nunca me ocurrió algo tan extraño en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando en esta librería. ¿No te parece que es gracioso?- comento sonriendo.-el único problema es que no sé cuánto cuesta el libro.

-Ohhh…- suspiro Serio desanimado.

-No te preocupes, podrás llevarlo. ¿Es para un regalo?

-Si- dijo más animado- Para mi mejor amiga.

-Tú mejor amiga, ¿solo eso?

-S… si…si- Serio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-De acuerdo-respondió el librero sonriendo- ¿cuánto tienes?

-la verdad no tengo mucho, quería ver si podía dejarlo reservado hasta ahorrar lo suficiente…

-¿Cuánto tienes?- le repitió con cariño.

-Solo diez pepitas.

-Bien, para un libro que en mi vida había visto y que nunca pague, creo que diez pepitas es una ganancia más que aceptable. Por ser navidad y para una persona especial te lo dejo en ocho pepitas.

-pe…pero ocho pepitas es poco…

-Ni una palabra. En 40 años no he regateado con nadie y no lo hare ahora con un niño- sentencio con un guiño.

-Pues… gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir Serio dejando las ocho pepitas sobre el mostrador. El viejo envolvió el libro en un hermoso papel de colores y le puso un moño celeste.- ¡Feliz navidad!- dijo antes de salir por la puerta lleno de alegría.

Ya tenía un excelente regalo para Azul e incluso tenía dos pepitas extra para ingeniárselas en conseguir algo para Pilar y Paco. Empezó a caminar alegre y tranquilamente. Paso frente a un reloj que tenía la parte de arriba tapada de nieve y vio que no se había tardado tanto como pensaba, asique decidió ir a la plaza con los demás.

En el parque Pilar y Paco estaban ocupados construyendo un muñeco de nieve mientras, un poco más lejos, Azul estaba acuclillada sobre el pasto cubierto de nieve, con una ramita en la mano que hacía las veces de lápiz.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ayudarnos? Es divertido- la invito Paco

-No gracias. Estoy bien- contesto absolutamente abstraída del mundo

Lentamente trazó una línea curveada con la rama, que parecía una S.

-"¿Sera posible? ¿Podrá ser cierto que me guste?"- se preguntaba mientras terminaba la línea y la observaba. –"Y si fuera cierto…"- empezó otra vez al mismo tiempo que empezaba otra línea- "¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Sería capaz de verme como algo más que una amiga?".

El segundo dibujo que hizo fue una A al lado de la S. Apoyo la punta de la rama arriba de las letras y antes de seguir garabateando en la nieve titubeo un rato hasta que muy lentamente empezó a dibujar un arco que bajaba.

-"Creo… no estoy segura, pero creo que soy muy joven aun para enamorarme. Aunque… si se una cosa, o al menos eso creo"-termino de dibujar un corazón que encerraba las letras mientras murmuraba muy suavemente- Te quiero Serio.

Alguien se acercó a ella desde atrás, y aunque su intención no fue ser silencioso, no lo hubiera oído.

-¿Qué haces? -Le dijo acuclillándose justo detrás de ella.

Azul perdió el equilibrio por la sorpresa y cayo de boca sobre el corazón, borrando los trazos. Se levantó apresuradamente, quedando de rodillas y empezó a hablar de manera torpe y atropellada mientras gesticulaba.

-Ho… hola Serio. Lo que pasa… yo…Ehhh…Ehhh…lo que dije, no quise decir… es que…

-¡Calma, calma! No fue mi intención asustarte.- dijo tomándole las manos que movía frenéticamente, a lo que ella respondió sonrojándose.

-E…eso de ahí…-dijo mirando al lugar donde estaba el dibujo, pero cuando vio que se había borrado, se calmó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-No, nada- dijo muy apenada.

-Lo lamento, no quise sorprenderte, creí que me habrías oído llegar. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si- dijo bajando la vista.

-¿Segura?

Ella asintió levemente pero no levanto la vista. Serio le soltó las manos y se paró a su lado

-La nieve esta fría para quedarse sobre ella- dijo estirando la mano para ayudarla a pararse- ¿No te parece?

Ella sonrió levemente y tomo la mano que le ofrecía.

-Que lastima que no alcance a ver lo que estabas dibujando. ¿Por qué no haces otro?

-¿Por qué me lo pides a mí si tú eres el artista?- dijo Azul ya más tranquila

-Porque quiero ver lo que tú hagas.

-De acuerdo, pero luego tú haces uno ¿Bien?

-De acuerdo. Ahora, muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer.

-Hola Serio- saludo Pilar- no te habíamos visto.

-¿Podrían cuidarnos a nuestro amigo mientras le buscamos una zanahoria para su nariz?- dijo Paco sonriendo

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Azul levantando el palito con que estaba dibujando.

-Genial, ya regresamos. Y tú no te vayas a ningún sitio.- dijo Pilar al muñeco de nieve.

_(P: Continuara…)_

**(Dijiste que esta vez me ibas a dejar a mi)… (Ahhh… genial… ahora no me contestas…)… (Bueno… el título del próximo cap. Lo voy a poner yo…) **_(P: No, no, ese es mi trabajo, lo hice siempre) _**(Lo discutimos después.)**

Bueno… (Ya dije bueno… muchas veces) lo corto acá para ya subirlo. Voy a intentar terminar para mañana asique no se cuelguen y dejen un review para saber qué onda. ¿Si? Gracias. Dtb

Suerte =)


	3. El muérdago

Wow, tres horas publicados los primeros capítulos y ya tuve 3 reviews, todo un record. =D

Este capítulo es cortito, me parece, pero con mucho romance. En el próximo le bajo un poco el SxA y empiezo con lo importante.

_(P: Cap.3: El muérdago)_

El día siguiente pasó sin sobresaltos ni nada que valga la pena contar _(P: ¿Nada?)_** (Bueno, capas les interese algo de ese día)**

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Yo soy un actor de primera categoría y me rehúso a ser corregido por ti.

-Disculpa Telmo, es solo que tu personaje es muy alegre y tú ni siquiera sonríes.

-¿Y quién eres tú para corregirme a mí, Miguel?

-Yo… es que… solamente…

-Cierra la boca. ¡Renuncio!

-Pero, Telmo, la obra es mañana y tus compañeros se han esforzado mucho. Miguel solo hizo un comentario. La crítica es buena para mejorar.- intento calmarlo la señorita Soledad.

-No se necesita mejorar cuando ya se es el mejor.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta- Los veré después de las vacaciones- termino antes de dar un portazo. _(P: Pedazo de arrogante que resulto este ¬¬)_

En ese momento venia Serio por el patio y se intrigo mucho cuando vio a Telmo salir bufando.

-"Este sí que parece Scrush"- pensó mientras seguía caminando.

Todos se quedaron viendo la puerta mientras intentaban comprender lo que pasaba. En eso se abrió y se asomó Serio.

-¿Alguien sabe qué…?

-Él puede tomar el lugar de Telmo. Es bueno actuando y él sí sonríe siempre- dijo rápidamente Miguel, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Que sucede?... ¿Por qué todos me están mirando? O. o*

-Serio, Telmo renuncio y se marchó. Ahora nos falta un personaje- le explico la señorita Soledad.

-Él es perfecto para el papel, señorita Soledad. Además no aparece en escena al mismo tiempo que el que ya tiene.

-Pero Miguel, es cierto que le saldría bien, pero no podemos exigirle que haga dos papeles.

-¿Entonces quien hará el papel del sobrino?- se unió Paco- no hay nadie que pueda aprenderse las líneas en un solo día.

-Eso es cierto- concedió la señorita Soledad

-Yo… Ehhh… no garantizo nada, pero podría intentar. Eso si es que no hay nadie más- dijo Serio, casi resignado.

-¿De verdad lo harías?- pregunto Pilar acercándose junto con Azul.

-No es mi primera opción, pero si no hay nadie más que lo haga…

Todos lo felicitaron, y él se puso muy rojo cuando Azul le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Creo que ya me está gustando tener este papel".

_(P: Los dejamos ensayando y vamos al día siguiente.)_

¡Ya es noche buena! **(Bueno, en realidad es mañana pero ya fue, P y yo empezamos a festejarla desde ahora junto con los combo. ¿O no?)**_ (P: ¡Si! Yo estoy de acuerdo ^.^ )_ el día del gran estreno. A la mañana tenían que ir al teatro de Nova Nitza para ensayar en el lugar que iban a usar, ya que hasta entonces estaban usando la escuela. El teatro quedaba bastante lejos, por lo que muchos iban y ya se quedaban hasta la tarde cuando el público llegara.

Serio estaba sentado en el parque porque sabía que Azul tenía que pasar por ahí, asique se levantó temprano y después de poner cuidadosamente el regalo de Azul en su mochila, se puso la bufanda y salió a esperarla.

-Hola Serio. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte aquí para poder ir juntos.

-Hola Azul. Que coincidencia, yo esperaba lo mismo.

-Feliz navidad.- dijo dándole una cajita cuadrada envuelta en un brillante papel.

No sé cómo sea en otros lugares, pero en Argentina (al menos en el litoral) tenemos la costumbre de empezar a dar los regalos el 24 a quienes no van a estar con nosotros alrededor del arbolito.

-Gracias.- contesto con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abría.- me encanta.

-Sé que te gustan las bolas de nieve, y esa me recordó a ti.- la imagen que estaba adentro era un chico sentado sobre el pasto escribiendo con una pluma (no una birome, una pluma de pájaro) en un papel.- ¿ver que tiene dibujado un corazón sobre su playera? Eso me hizo pensar que escribía un poema, como los tuyos.

Serio abrazo a Azul para agradecerle. Ambos se emocionaron y sus corazones empezaron a latir muy fuerte, pero como no quieran que el otro lo notar, ninguno se dio cuenta que al otro le pasaba lo mismo.

-Yo también te traje algo- dijo abriendo su mochila.- espero que te guste. Cuando lo vi pensé que te interesaría.

-¿Es un libro?- pregunto apenas lo tubo en las manos.

-Si

-Entonces seguro que me gustara- dijo muy sonriente. Lo abrió y leyó rápidamente la contra tapa- Suena muy interesante. Gracias Serio- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-"El segundo en dos días. Si esto es obra de la navidad, por favor que no termine nunca"

-Mejor empecemos a caminar si no queremos tener que correr.

-De acuerdo. Oye, de verdad me gusto el regalo que me diste.

-Gracias, apenas lo vi pensé en ti.- dijo Azul un poco ruborizada.

-Es hermosa. De veras te lo agradezco.

-El libro que me regalaste también es increíble, ya quiero saber cuál es esa historia de la que habla.

-Yo también, algún día te lo pediré para averiguarlo.

-Hazlo cuando quieras- le contesto muy sonriente.

Durante un rato siguieron caminando en silencio, pero no esos silencios incomodos. No dejaban de sonreír, se miraban mutuamente de reojo y después veían el piso y volvían a mirarse, un par de veces cruzaron la mirada y se sonreían mutuamente, casi en complicidad.

Mientras caminaban empezó a nevar suavemente y la temperatura también bajo.

-Está refrescando- comento Serio.

-Si, espero no lamentar el no haber traído otro abrigo. Aunque creo que lo hare. Ya empecé a enfriarme.

-Toma- dijo Serio sacándose su bufanda y poniéndola sobre los hombros de Azul que no tenían ninguna.

-Gracias- contesto ella enroscándosela- aunque no parezca, ayuda mucho.

Siguieron caminando y ya casi llegando pasaron por otra plaza y se sentaron un segundo en un banco. Atrás de este había un poste de luz que lo iluminaba de noche. En eso, Azul empezó a reírse de algo que parecía muy cómico.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Serio intrigado

Ella solo señalo el poste que estaba detrás de ellos y Serio vio que por sobre sus cabeza colgaba una rama de muérdago. Primero la observó inexpresivo por un instante y después se rio, imitando a su amiga.

-Feliz navidad, Serio- dijo azul después de haberle dado otro beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz navidad, Azul- le respondió después de imitarla.

Ambos quedaron enternecidos y se olvidaron que tenían que llegar al teatro. No tan lejos empezaron a sonar las campanadas de un campanario indicando la hora. Eso los hizo volver en sí y recordar que si no se apuraban iban a llegar tarde.

_(P: Continuara…)_

No tengo ningún comentario para hacer ahora y estoy durmiéndome demasiado como para pelear, asique solo voy a decirles que espero terminar para mañana. Oren para que así sea ;) Dtb

Suerte =)


	4. La gran pregunta

Al parecer no alcance a terminarlo para noche buena, hoy que escribo y subo este cap. Es navidad, asique ¡Feliz Navidad!, aunque capas vos lo estés leyendo después ;)

No sé qué pasa, pero cuando pongo números fanfic me los cambia (en el primer capítulo decía Pilar tenía como cuatro o cinco personajes secundario… eso me lo borro, en el anterior puse dos reviews y aprecio como tres, etc…) asique aunque me pese voy a tener que escribir los números con letras… =(

Como les dije, ahora empieza lo importante, asique pasen y lean. En este cap. No hay pensamientos, asique las comillas indican que se está leyendo.

_(P: "La gran pregunta")_

-Bien, niños. Atención: Pilar se encuentra en ese cuarto de allí con los disfraces, vayan a buscar el suyo. Por aquella puerta están los camarines. A medida que lleguen los que faltan, avísenles eso.- indicaba la señorita Soledad a los que ya estaban reunidos en la parte de atrás del escenario.- Rafa, ¿Ya aprendiste cómo funciona el mecanismo del telón?

-Si, señorita Soledad. Lo controlo con este panel, al igual que las luces.- dijo moviendo una palanquita que prendía y apagaba una luz de colores.

-¿No tendrás ningún problema?

-Claro que no. Ya lo tengo controlado.

-Grandioso, Rafa. Cuento con tigo. Qué bien que llegaron a tiempo- les dijo a Azul y Serio que llegaban en ese momento.- Busquen a Pilar para que les de sus trajes.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos preparados y en sus lugares, empezaron el último ensayo antes de la presentación. Tuvieron que hacer algunos ajustes porque el escenario era mucho más grande de lo que esperaban, pero lo resolvieron fácilmente.

Durante un poco más de hora y media estuvieron haciendo escenas sueltas para ambientarse con la utilería, y cuando ya le agarraron la mano al lugar, la empezaron desde el comienzo y no pararon hasta terminarla.

-Muy bien niños- los felicito la señorita Soledad cuando Rafa corrió el telón por última vez.-A partir de ahora pueden hacer lo que deseen. Pasen a dejarle los traje a Pilar y luego nos reuniremos aquí mismo a las cinco.

Algunos se fueron a sus casas, otros salieron a recorrer las calles, mirar vidrieras decoradas o jugar en la plaza, y otros se quedaron dando vuelta en el teatro, como hicieron los cuatro.

-Feliz navidad chicos- Dijo Paco súper alegre.

-Gracias, para ti también-le contestaron

-Oye, hoy has actuado mejor que de costumbre, si es que eso es posible.

-Gracias Azul. No sé qué ocurre, pero siempre la navidad me transforma.

-Mmm…-_(P: Cuidado todo el mundo, Pilar está pensando)_- ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron si la navidad existiría si nadie la festejara?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Azul muy intrigada.

-Quiero decir, si nadie festejara el día de los enamorados, no ocurriría nada, ese día no pasó nada. En cambio si el año que viene Serio no festejara su cumpleaños, aunque no se hiciera nada, el seguiría cumpliendo un año más de vida porque ese fue el día en que nació. O si no recordáramos el día de la primavera, capas no nos daríamos cuenta, pero la estación cambiaria lo sepamos o no.

-Entiendo lo que dices, Pilar, pero no se la respuesta- dijo Serio pensativo.- si yo no recordara mi cumpleaños, igual sucedería algo aunque no me pareciera importante, pero si no celebráramos el día del maestro, por ejemplo, no pasaría nada porque fue un invento y no un suceso importante.

-Oigan…-Paco hizo silencio un momento mientras encontraba las palabras que quería decir-¿Por qué festejamos la navidad?- soltó por fin- nunca lo había pensado, pero no tengo idea de cómo se inventó la navidad. Me refiero a si paso algo importante o si solo fue una idea que se le ocurrió a alguien.

-¿Tú lo sabes, Azul?

-No, Pilar. Pero… creo que sé cómo averiguarlo- contesto mirando a Serio.

Ambos sonrieron y ella se fue a donde había dejado su mochila, volviendo con su nuevo libro en la mano.

-Creo que aquí tendremos la respuesta.- dijo mostrándolo.

-Déjame ve- le pidió Paco -"La historia épica: el verdadero significado de la navidad… ¿alguna vez te preguntaste porque existe la navidad? ¿Querés saber cómo surgió y porque se festeja? Mucho se dice sobre la navidad, pero cuando se les pregunta por el origen de esta, pocos son quienes saben responder hoy en día. No es el árbol, no es san Nicolás, no son los regalos ni la estrella, tampoco es el espíritu de fiesta ni la tradición de darse regalos, todos estos salen de la historia épica que marco la primer navidad de la historia…" ¡genial! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Me lo regalo Serio.

-¿Dónde lo compraste? ¿No había otro?

-No, la verdad es que… no sé de donde salió- Serio les conto lo que le paso en la librería

-Segura mente en ese lugar hay fantasmas- concluyo Pilar

-O capas un ángel- comento Azul riéndose.- si aquí dice "el ángel de navidad" copas fue el mismo.-dijo en chiste.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el piso dispuestos a escuchar lo que Azul les iba a leer. Ella busco el índice y empezó a leer.

-"Saludos navideños, El porqué de la navidad, ¿Porque se festeja en diciembre si no se sabe en qué fecha ocurrió?, El árbol de navidad, Las campanas, Las piñas, San Nicolás…" guau, debe de ser muy interesante.

-Lo que nos interesa, de seguro es el segundo título que leíste.

-Seguramente, Paco. Allí es a donde me dirigía- dijo dando vuelta las páginas.- Aquí esta:

"La navidad es muy vieja, tan vieja que no se sabe con exactitud cuándo empezó a celebrarse. Pero sin embargo, es más fácil decir cuando ocurrió la historia que le da origen."

-Genial, ahora lo descubriremos.

-No interrumpas, Serio- lo regaño Pilar.

-"Hace ya un par de mileños (año más, año menos) en una ciudad que se llamaba Nazaret vivía una chica de unos dieciséis años que se llamaba María. Ella era muy alegre, amable y tenía mucha fe en la promesa que Dios le había hecho a su pueblo hacía ya muchos siglos, la promesa de un Rey, alguien que liberaría a su pueblo. Ese pueblo estaba dominado desde hacía mucho tiempo por el imperio Romano que los dominaba con puño de acero y los sometía con sus leyes, por eso muchos creían que ese Rey iba a comandar un ejército poderoso para derrotar a los Romanos y cualquier otro enemigo que los quisiera sojuzgar. Pero María no, ella veía más allá y sabía que ese Rey sería más que el líder de un ejército, sería un rey que conquistaría con amor y paz, corazón a corazón.

Aunque María no lo supiera, ella había sido elegida para algo importante, se le había confiado la responsabilidad más grande y el honor máximo de toda la historia. Un día, mientras la joven María estaba en su casa, se presentó frente a ella un ángel que se llama san Gabriel Arcángel. La saludó y le dijo que no tuviera miedo (imagínense, no todos los días te encontras con un ángel que te saluda), que había sido elegida para algo muy importante: ser la madre Emanuel, del Hijo de Dios, el Rey que esperaba. Lo primero que le pregunto fe como podía tener un hijo si no estaba casada, capas hoy en día les resulte raro, pero en esa época nadie tenía hijos sin estar casado, a nadie se le ocurría y si pasaba era una vergüenza pública. Gabriel le respondió que eso no importaba porque el niño que iba a nacer era Hijo de Dios y que iba a ser concebido por la acción del Espíritu de Dios. Antes de esperar la respuesta le dijo a María que su prima Isabel estaba embarazada desde hacía seis meses, lo increíble viene cuando te diga que Isabel no podía tener hijos porque era muy vieja. María no pensó la respuesta y dijo que aceptaba. El arcángel Gabriel se fue dejándola a punto de salir para ayudar a su prima.

Isabel vivía en otra ciudad y si quería ir tenía que hacer sola el viaje, pero no se desanimó y se puso en marcha. Finalmente llego y entro en la casa de su prima saludando alegremente. Lo primero que dijo Isabel cuando la escucho fue decir "quien soy yo para que me visite la madre de Dios", pero ella no sabía nada, fue una inspiración divina. Dijo también que Juan, el hijo al que estaba esperando, había saltado de alegría cuando sonó el saludo de María en la casa. Esa fue la primera confirmación que recibió la joven de dieciséis años, de que fuera cierto lo que le había dicho el ángel (aunque ella tenía la seguridad de que lo era). Qué lindo es recibir una confirmación de lo que ya se sabe… ¿No? Bueno para ella fue tan lindo que se puso a cantar, créanme que esa fue la canción más hermosa que alguien entonó, más hermosa que el canto de los ángeles.

Se quedó con su prima unos tres meses hasta que nació Juan. El primer problema que tuvo María fue que para entonces el niñito que crecía en ella ya se empezaba a notar, y como les dije, en un caso normal eso sería una vergüenza. Ella tenía un novio con quien estaba comprometida que se llamaba José, era carpintero, una persona muy buena y justa. Él se sintió traicionado y humillado, pobre, la verdad es de entenderse lo que le pasó siendo que todavía no sabía la otra parte de la historia. José planeaba abandonar a María, pero todavía no había dicho ni hecho nada cuando Dios le permitió saber qué es lo que pasaba realmente y que no tenía que dejarla por haber hecho algo malo y vergonzoso cuando en realidad estaba haciendo su voluntad a costa de lo que le pudiera pasar a ella. Mientras el buen carpintero dormía, se le apareció un ángel en sueños (este no era Gabriel) que le explico que el niño era Hijo de Dios concebido por la obra del Espíritu de Dios y que no tuviera miedo de casarse con ella, porque era buena y no era justo que lo perdiera por cumplir con lo que Dios le había pedido. José creyó en lo que el Ángel le dijo y como quería mucho a María, soporto valientemente todas las burlas, críticas y chismes."

-Wow, admiro a ese José- interrumpió Serio

-Yo también- secundo Azul- hay que ser muy valiente para hacer eso. Se nota que amaba mucho a María.

-Hasta hora es una historia muy tierna, y lo extraño es que me gusta. A mí no me suele gustar las cosas tiernas.

-No sé qué decirte Pilar, pero a mí me pasa lo mismo- dijo Paco

-¿Por qué no continuas Azul?

-De acuerdo Serio.

_(P: Continuara…)_

Si, ya sé. Seguramente esto no es lo que se esperaban, antes de que digan nada quería decirles que eso significa la navidad y para mi es una de las cosas más grandes que pudieron pasar, es por eso que le dedico dos capítulos, y es por eso que les quería dar como regalo de navidad esta historia, porque es lo mejor que les puedo dar.

Si no les gusto, no tengo problema, solo dejen de leer y listo, no me voy a enojar, pero si les gusto por favor dejen un review.

Feliz Navidad! Que el Niñito Jesús los bendiga mucho y pueda encontrar un lugarcito para nacer en sus corazones.


	5. Una Reflexión

Ya falta poquito para terminar, uno o dos caps. Mas y ya está. =D

_(P: Cap. 5: "Una Reflexión")_

-¿Por qué no continuas Azul?

-De acuerdo Serio.

"Pasó el tiempo y cuando faltaba poco para el Nacimiento de Emanuel, a quien todos llaman Jesús, el rey ordeno que se hiciera un censo, pero no de los que pasan con una planilla puerta por puerta, para este censo cada cual tenía que irse a la ciudad de donde era su familia. La de José era de Belén que quedaba muy, muy lejos de Nazaret. Fue un viaje largo, lo único que llevaron fue un burrito en el que iba María y lo que entrara en las alforjas. Esa ciudad estaba en un lugar montañoso, lo que hizo mucho más difícil y cansador el camino. Belén era una ciudad chiquita, todos la despreciaban y decían que nada bueno ni nadie importante salaría de ese lugar (se olvidaban que David, uno de sus reyes más importantes había nacido ahí).

Cuando llegaron a Belén el niñito de María ya estaba a punto de nacer, pero el problema era que mucha gente haba llegado a Belén para el censo y todas las posadas estaban ocupadas. El pobre José estaba muy preocupado porque no sabía cómo hacer para que el Hijo de Dios a quien estaba cuidando, pudiera tener un lugar cómodo para nacer y su esposa un lugar donde descansar después del viaje, tan preocupado estaba por ellos que ni pensaba en lo cansados que estaba el mismo. Golpeo cada puerta que se cruzaba con esperanza de que alguien tuviera un lugar o al menos le dijera de algún lado donde pudieran ir. El último lugar al que pidió también estaba lleno, pero el dueño sintió lastima y les dijo que se quedaran en su establo. Algunos dicen que el establo era una gruta cavada en piedra, otros dicen que era una estructura de madera, yo sé cómo era pero no es importante asique no vale la pena que les cuente.

En ese establo se acomodaron como pudieron y ataron al burro cerca de un buey que estaba en ese lugar. José preparo el pesebre, el lugar donde comían los animales, para que sirviera como una cuna porque era todo lo que podía hacer en ese lugar (no puedo ni imaginarme lo desesperado que se deba haber sentido). Y fue ahí nomás, entre el burro y el buey donde el niño nació. Y fue así, que nació y de la forma más humilde, porque amaba como nadie nunca fue capaz de hacerlo. Nadie se hubiera enterado de lo que paso si el Padre de ese bebe tan especial no hubiera mandado a sus ángeles para avísalo a quienes Él quiso."

-¿Están llorando?- interrumpió Pilar

-N… No…- dijo Paco intentando disimular las pequeñas lágrimas que le caían solas.

-Yo sí, aunque no se bien porque.-confeso Serio -No me digan que ustedes no sienten nada.

-Pues… yo no siento que me vallan a salir solas las lágrimas, pero si siento una sensación extraña y cálida aquí- dijo Azul poniendo su mano sobre su corazón.

-Yo no siento nada extraño- dijo Pilar- es una historia muy linda, y es extraño que use las palabras tierno y lindo para explicar una misma cosa, pero no me emociono como a Paco o a Serio, ni sentí algo como Azul… pero continua, quiero saber cómo termina.

-De acuerdo Pilar. : "A las afueras de la ciudad había un grupo de pastores que cuidaban a sus ovejas. Se les presento el ángel que había hablado con José y les dijo que les iba a dar una noticia muy importante para todo el pueblo, que esa noche había nacido en la ciudad de David había nacido el "Salvador, el Mesías, el Señor" que buscaran a un bebe envuelto en pañales acostado en un pesebre. Cuando termino de hablarles aparecieron muchos ángeles, una gran multitud de ellos en el cielo que alababa a Dios. Los pobres pastores bajaron de las montañas y fueron a Belén para ver si era cierto lo que dijo el ángel.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban María y José, encontraron a un niñito tal como les habían dicho. Ellos le llevaron regalos, que no eran muy valiosos o para un rey, pero era todo lo que tenían y se lo dieron de corazón, asique sus humildes presentes (agua, leche, pan, música, etc.) se llenaron de un valor inmenso. La visita de esos pastores fue otra confirmación que recibió María.

Pasado el tiempo llegaron al palacio del rey Herodes, que gobernaba la región, unos sabios reyes de oriente que habían estudiado las estrellas y constelaciones por años. Habían visto una estrella en particular que indicaba el nacimiento de un rey, el Rey de reyes a quien desean conocer y dar regalos de gran importancia. Herodes se preocupó mucho cuando escucho esa noticia porque no quería que nadie reclamara su trono, asique les dijo que no estaba en su palacio, pero cuando lo encontraran volvieran a decirle donde estaba para poder ir a conocerlo y honrarlo. Eso era una mentira, lo que de verdad quería era sacarlo del medio antes que lo sacara a él.

Cuando salieron del palacio encontraron nuevamente la estrella que habían estado siguiendo. Viajaron en dirección a la estrella hasta que llegaron a Belén y se encontraron con el Rey que buscaban. Por fin pudieron darle los preciosos dones que le habían llevado, cada uno representaba algo especial: le dieron oro para mostrarle que lo reconocían como rey, incienso para decirle que realmente creían que era Dios y también mirra, que es un perfume que le ponían a los muertos antes de ser sepultados, con eso querían representar que era un hombre igual que todos. Después de eso, cuando estaban por volverse, por inspiración divina decidieron volver por otro camino y no pasar a ver a Herodes.

Otra vez se le apareció el ángel en sueños a José y le dijo que se fuera a Egipto con su familia porque Herodes estaba muy enojado y sus vidas iban a correr peligro si no se iban. Y él, así lo hizo."

Azul hizo una pausa y perdió la mirada durante varios segundos.

-Me encantaría que esta historia fuera verdad- dijo despacio mientras cerraba el libro.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Paco que había dejado de lagrimear.

Azul asintió y después miro a Pilar.

-¿Y?

-Yo también desearía que fuera verdad…-contesto

-¿Y porque creen que no es verdad?- Dijo calmadamente Serio, dejando a los demás un poco confundido.

-¿Tú crees que es verdad?

-No sé, Azul. Es cierto que hacerme llorar no es difícil, pero… algo de ese cuento me toco el corazón. Dime: ¿Por qué querrías que fuera realidad?

-Porque… He leído muchas historias y conozco cientos de leyendas y mitos pero en ninguna de ellas un dios se hizo tan humilde. Algunos por amor hacían muchas cosas, pero amor hacia una persona, no por todo el mundo. Creo que me agradaría un Dios como ese.

-¿Y tú Pilar?

-No lo sé, solo creo que me gustaría.

-Yo no he leído tantas cosas como Azul, pero si he escuchado leyendas de muchos dioses de distintos lugares, que se hicieron humanos de maneras extrañas para ayudar a los humanos, enseñarles cosas o algo y luego volvieron a ser dioses. Si existiera un Dios, ¿no podría hacerlo? Después de todo, si fuera Dios podría hacerlo todo ¿Por qué no hacerse un niño y nacer tal como lo hacemos nosotros? Creo que eso sería más admirable que otras leyendas que escuche.

-Es un buen punto- dijo Paco con tono neutro

En ese momento aparece la señorita Soledad por la puerta.

-Que bien que están aquí, niños. Falta tan solo una hora para que empiece a llegar el público. Pongamos manos a la obra.

_(P: Continuara…)_

_(P: Esta vez ni me dejaste aparecer TT_TT) _**(Ya lo habíamos hablado y creí que estabas de acuerdo ¬¬) **_(P: Ya sé: este era un capitula especial y muy importante…) _**(Aparte no te quejes, la narración fue tu idea y casi que vos me lo dictaste =P) **_(P: Ok, ok. ¿Te gusto mi cuento?)_**(Claro que si, por eso es que lo puse tal como me lo contaste y no lo cambie ^.^)**


End file.
